1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to e-commerce and transaction field, and particularly relates to an enterprise service bus and message processing method thereof applied in e-commerce trading platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, application integration among large enterprise networks is becoming increasingly complex so that traditional point-to-point system integration can not perform well. To solve this problem, the concept of enterprise service bus (ESB) is devised. An ESB has various inter-independent sub-systems which access a common information platform in a way of plug-in, and performs unified data schedule by a schedule engine, achieving a highly efficient data and business integration. The term “Enterprise Service Bus” (ESB) is defined, by the Gartner Group, as a new architecture that exploits Web services, messaging middleware, intelligent routing, and transformation. An ESB is a combination of traditional middleware with XML and Web services, and acts as a backbone in a network. The technology goal of ESB is to achieve application integration in a standardized way, for connection, communication and interoperation of enterprise application systems. The standardization includes connector standardization, management standardization, and message standardization.
The ESB has changed traditional software architecture for providing lower cost solutions than traditional middleware. The ESB eliminates technical differences among different applications to achieve their coordination, communication and integration. From the functional point of view, the ESB provides event-driven and document-oriented processing models and distributed management mechanism. The ESB supports content-based routing and filtering, possesses transmission capability for complex data, and provides a range of standard interfaces. As an example, Chinese patent application No. 200810227316.9 discloses a method for implementing ESB.
Service users of existing e-commerce trading platforms directly invoke service providers in a many-to-many and orderless way, which makes maintenance and management of applications very hard. Service users often have a tight coupling with implementation of background services, which makes it hard to tell the number of users for one service application or the number of service applications for one user. The reliability, transaction processing, synchronous/asynchronous communication, security certification management all require separate implementation of service providers and service users. However, the existing e-commerce trading platforms lack of a common architecture. The existing e-commerce trading platforms fail to provide a unified way for supervision and analysis over background services, leading to difficult maintenance and management of service-oriented architecture (SOA) applications.